


The Fire Around Us

by someBillieLikesThings



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Campfires, Coming Out, Fluff, Gawsten, Geoffs sweaty hands, M/M, Marshmallows, Sweet, it's cute, until it's not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23554090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someBillieLikesThings/pseuds/someBillieLikesThings
Summary: Geoff takes Awsten out into the middle of nowhere because he needs to tell him something. It's really cute, Awsten thinks. He also thinks, that he would rather spend his whole life with the guy by his side, not just one evening. But it's life, and life is a constant cycle of giving and taking.Taking away the things that mean the most.(I was planning kn keeping this a one shot, but I'll see if anyone even reads it. Hopefully so :D)
Relationships: Awsten Knight & Geoff Wigington, Awsten Knight/Geoff Wigington
Kudos: 13





	The Fire Around Us

**Author's Note:**

> Ayooo, first story I've ever published s u c k e r s. Please be gentle on me, I've had a similar idea to this when I was twelve and now wrote it into something somewhat enjoyable so I hope you, y'know, enjoy.   
> Anyway, I really hope anyone even reads this. If so, leave a comment with feedback :D   
> And also, tell me if you want a sequel or if I should give up on writing forever and go cry in a cave :)

This was by far one of the cheesiest things anyone has ever done for me. Seriously, taking me out to the middle of nowhere for some marshmallows around a campfire?

I really felt like making fun of Geoff for this whole thing, but for some reason every time he looked at me while putting marshmallows on a stick, he had that stupid grin on his face and this disgusting and overly obnoxious fuzzy feeling in my stomach got the best of me and I just smiled back.

I hated that I was this way, like seriously, could I not have fallen for someone who's, I don't know, maybe nOT IN MY BAND AND ALSO MY BEST FRIEND?   
_Whatever, it's just a crush, it'll probably last a couple weeks, maybe months, but in the end it'll pass. I hope_.

While I was thinking of how much I despise myself, he handed me a paper plate (at least he's thinking of the environment) with a bunch of _almost_ burnt marshmallows on it.  
"Are those for me? Because there's no way I'm eating anything that your sweaty-ass hands touched.", I said, being the diva everyone knows me to be.  
"Hey, I've been working hard all day stabbing these things with a stick-"  
,,By 'all day', do you mean the last 10 minutes?"  
"-And I will NOT accept this kind of dIsReSPect in my household!" He protested, having an overly motherly tone while doing so. Seriously, how was I not making fun of him right now?

Apparently, he also noticed my lack of asshole-ness, even though it wasn't really me being an asshole, it was more just me keeping my friends humble by roasting them every chance I got.   
"You alright? You seem, I don't know, quiet I guess..." He said, setting the paper plate down next to him and starting to eat. I saw that as an invitation to talk, but I declined by not saying anything and thereby just proving his point. Fuck.   
"Well, if yor noh goha talh-" he mumbled, with marshed mallow preventing him from saying anything other than vowels, "I han starh."

I was hoping he'd swallow before keeping on talking, because this was just begging destiny to let him choke on a piece of burnt marshmallow.   
Wanting him to shut his mouth while eating, I sighed and muttered "Dude, please, do not keep talking with food in your mouth it's fucking disgusting.". I watched his face turn to me, and while he looked me dead in the eyes, he swallowed. Hard.  
 _Fuck me_.

I wanted to say that out loud, but for some reason I felt that it wasn't really the right time for that. Maybe because we've known each other for ages and are literally best friends and because he's not gay(I'm pretty sure he's not) and because the chances of that actually happening are, optimistically speaking, zero. Yeah, maybe that's why. Maybe.

"Anyway, I wanted to talk to you. I don't know why I brought you here but, I think you needed to know before the others."   
"Holy shit dude, are you pregnant?" I asked fake-laughing, covering up my real confusion.  
He chuckled, but proceeded with an uncomfortably serious tone. "No, I'm serious." _Yea I can tell from your fucking face_. "It's been something I've known for quite some time and I just never knew how to say it because I was scared that... I don't know, maybe you'd hate me or it'd be bad for the band or something, I don't fucking know."  
I stopped thinking of ways I could make fun of him and actually tried to be a good friend now. "Dude shit, Geoff, you know that, whatever it is you're talking about, it's probably not bad enough to make me _hate_ you. Like, you're my best friend, I couldn't just unfollow you on Insta." I joked, trying to lighten the (in my opinion wayyyy too serious) mood.

He looked in the flames of the campfire, thinking very carefully about what to say next, what pissed me off because I just wanted him to get to the point and tell me what's bothering him. I could not stand him looking so lost in self pity, but I was scared that, if I tried to talk to him about something I don't even know about, I'd say something wrong.   
There's a fine line between making jokes and accidentally hurting someones feelings by taking it too far.

My focus was back on the man next to me, when I heard him take in a deep breath. He turned to me with an anxious glimmer in his eyes and before he could overthink his words any more, he blurted out:

"Awsten, I'm gay."  
Wow. So I was wrong about that one then.   
"I- Geoff... Holy fuck. And you thought _that_ would make me hate you? What kind of homophobe do you think I am? Seriously, I am lowkey highkey hella offended right now."  
Of course it was a joke, I wasn't mad at him at all, but he looked actually scared for a second, afraid that he could've hurt my feelings by not telling me sooner. That's such bullshit.

"Geez, you don't seriously think I'm mad at you for not telling me do you?" I asked him, placing a hand on his shoulder.   
"I- I dunno, maybe you thought that I... I don't fucking know, in my head you reacted differently...". He sighed, putting his head in his hands and taking a deep breath.  
While he was staring into the fire again, I started to notice that other feeling that had started to make its way into my head. Was that... Hope?? Fuck no. My friend just came out to me which was apparently very emotionally challenging for him, and the first thing I do is think about how, now that I know he's gay, there's a chance of us fucking??? Fuck no. Fuck to the motherfucking _NO_.  
I pushed away the thoughts of him slowly putting his perfect lips around my d-WHAT DID I JUST SAY? NO. Stop it Awsten, you're gonna ruin this whole evening. Stop it. I pushed _these thoughts_ away and put my hand , which was still lingering on his shoulder, on the other one, laying my arm around him and bringing my body closer to his.   
"Listen man, I am really glad you told me. Thank you for trusting me with that. I hope you don't think that I see you different in any way now because I don't. I can't imagine how hard it must've been keeping that from everyone for so long." I finished my congrats-on-coming-out-speech and put my head on his shoulder. "Except.... I think I can, actually." I said, more to myself than to him.

I felt his head move towards mine, landing on top of it.   
Both of us had our eyes pinned to the fire infront of us. "What do you mean?" He whispered, not wanting to take anything away from the moment by disturbing the beautiful silence which accompanied it.  
"Geoff, I'm gay too." I answered, with the same quiet tone he had in his low voice.  
"Well" he said, with a slight chuckle, "I guess this just turned into a date then.". Not realising what he had just done to my heart, he proceeded to stare into the flames.

A date.

"I would like that actually. I think it's very romantic that you made me dinner. Well, you burnt it but still, the gesture-"   
"Hey, fuck you, those marshmallows are not burnt!" He chuckled, and despite the rather harsh words, his voice was warm and quiet, just like the campfire we were sitting next to.  
And for some reason I felt that maybe now was the right time.   
So I lifted my head, turned to him, looked him in the eyes and said "Geoff, anywhere could be romantic if I'm there with you."

Without overthinking what I was doing, I leaned in closer to his face, still focused on these gorgeous eyes, with the reflection of the fire dancing in the oceans his eyes had such a strong resemblance to. Water and fire, two beautiful elements of nature, and they were both combined in this boy's eyes. I didn't want to, but I closed my eyes, giving in to the feeling of uncertainty, because after all, I didn't know if he actually liked me. Thinking about it, it was kind of narcissistic to just assume that he did, but why else would he do all these things just for me? I stopped thinking as soon as my lips connected with his, surprisingly soft and slightly parted. So maybe I was narcissistic to assume that he would kiss me back, but apparently taking risks pays off (sometimes).

When I backed off, I was immediately lost in the eyes of the man infront of me again. Blue and orange. Water and fire. Cold and warm. A contrast so strong that it is a classic example of how opposites can destroy eachother, however they can coexist so beautifully in one mans eyes, making them the most captivating thing in existence. At least to me, in this very moment, they were.  
  
And in this very moment, it was only us.

And in a few hours, it wouldn't be anymore.

But I didn't know that in this very moment.  
I was an idiot thinking life could bring good and just let you keep it.  
It also takes away, always.  
So why would it have been different this time.  
Maybe because this time, I had something that I didn't have before.   
I had Geoff.   
I had Geoff who gave me hope that, even though life is a constant cycle of giving and taking, at least this one time I'd be able to keep. Hope that things could coexist.  
But I was naïve to think that.   
I was naïve to hope.


End file.
